


is it angels whispering in my ear?

by Rizza Harley (verifiedSanctuary)



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verifiedSanctuary/pseuds/Rizza%20Harley
Summary: “My. Feeling alright?”Rhyme didn’t spare the newcomer a glance. “Yes, quite.”





	is it angels whispering in my ear?

Life went on, even after a life-altering event that spanned nearly a month. It really just didn’t care and kept moving forward like there was nothing left for them to do.

And so they followed.

They grew, they lived, and eventually…only one was left.

It was ironic, really. The one player who lost her passion for living was the one who outlived all her friends.

Still. You had to wonder.

Rhyme slowly leaned back on the bench in Hachiko, watching Shibuya’s ever busy crowd run past her. She tucked her blonde hair behind her ear, and sighed contently.

“My. Feeling alright?”

Rhyme didn’t spare the newcomer a glance. “Yes, quite.”

The person, a boy judging by the voice, chuckled and moved to sit beside her. After all, there was plenty of room. Silently, both watched as several confused people popped out of nowhere, some forming light shows just past Rhyme’s line of sight. 

It was hard to tell whether it was real or not, because when she tried to focus all she could see were normal chatting kids and rushing labor workers speaking rapidly on the phone.

“Traffic’s gotten a little heavy, lately,” her companion tells her, and she hums. 

“Is that so?”

“Yup. Made organizing things a little harder for the higher-ups, or so I heard.”

Rhyme blinked. There was definitely a claustrophobic feeling hanging around Shibuya these days. People were a little more testy, teens got a lot more emotional and kids outright cried in the middle of the street for no reason.

Despite the local news telling everyone that traffic was not to be expected, conspiracy theorists cropped out from their little holes to prove them wrong out of some sort of notion that Shibuya was definitely running a little slower than usual for the past few weeks.

It was one of those things that technology could never hope to predict.

Perhaps life wasn’t something you should try to predict, if ever. It threw curve-balls at you like no tomorrow, making you wonder how you were going to go from there. Neku could certainly attest to that.

Today, in particular, was one of those days that Rhyme couldn’t tell what was going to happen.

But, actually, she stopped trying to tell what would happen long ago. It was far too much work for an old woman like her.

Like her late friend once told her – “Live your life the way you want to, how you want to, and when you want to. Life’s too short to spend on the little details.” She planned to adhere to the notion everyday, since his passing.

So when her impromptu companion shifted, and made the atmosphere turn several notches lighter, she hardly batted an eye. She felt a little light-headed, sure, but where was the stress?

“I assume Neku told you about me,” her companion noted, voice less the teenage boy her friend described him as and more the paradoxical god he actually was, his voice echoing for miles and miles yet was as soft as a whisper. 

Everything around Rhyme stopped following the laws of physics. Items were hanging in mid-air, time was as still as a unperturbed pond. For as heavy as his presence was, Rhyme felt peaceful.

“When did he not?” She countered, closing her eyes. “He told us to tell you that you were an asshole, by the way,” she added, smiling at the thought.

She imagined the Angel smirking at the thought, too. 

“Yes, I imagine he would be one to do so.”

Rhyme wondered if this was how Beat felt, when death finally came on his death bed. If he was visited by an angel like she was, and if he had a conversation with the angel like she was doing right now.

“Well, what are you sitting around for?” she asked, staring at the sky. It was a nice day out. “Get to it.”

Rhyme heard the chime-like chuckle of the Composer.

She felt a hand, light as a feather, rest on her forehead.

_Raime Bito, Heaven hereby claims you and your soul for as long as time shall permit. May the chains of fate guide you to everlasting paradise._

And Rhyme knew nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> When I asked for some writing prompts, @lostboywriting from Tumblr sent me this:
> 
> _If you still want writing prompts: Shiki or Beat or Rhyme meeting Joshua post-canon?_
> 
> And, well. I felt a little evil.


End file.
